JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (film)
:For the Anime adaption, see JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation. is a movie adaptation of Phantom Blood of the ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ''manga series, produced by Studio A.P.P.P.. The film was produced to commemorate the 20th anniversary of creator Hirohiko Araki's career as a manga artist and was released theatrically on February 17, 2007 in Japan. The theme song was "VOODOO KINGDOM", a single by the group SOUL'd OUT. Cast Reception The film was received negatively by fans and Araki himself during its initial theatrical release. Many Japanese fans who saw it have boycotted the film due to how poorly it adapted Phantom Blood. The main reasons include: *Robert E. O. Speedwagon was presented as a minor villian, having been defeated at Ogre Street and never mentioned again. *The characters Poco, Dire, and Straizo were also not featured. Naturally, this means that Jonathan was alone during his final battle with Dio. *The concept of Hamon was not explained clearly. *The movie was considered too short (Approx. 90 minutes), condensed, and basically "destroyed the original story". The film has never been released on home media. While the reason behind this has never been officially revealed, it's generally assumed to be attributed to either the poor reception or the controversy surrounding the series and Studio A.P.P.P. at the time. Videos Phantom Blood subbed trailer|The second trailer to the film, subbed by TheTimeDevourer JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Phantom Blood Trailer (Old)|The first trailer to the film. Featuring music, composed by Marco d'Ambrosio, from the OVAs. AAU 5th Semester Project - Jojo Compilation|The first 15 Minutes of the film, used by a college student for a Midterm. Footage given to him by his professor, who had connections with Studio A.P.P.P. Gallery Screenshots 308490_249657865076676_1318500075_n.jpg|Jonathan, Dio, and the Stone Mask. 304552_249658051743324_925501833_n.jpg|Monks of the Ripple. 319980_249658058409990_252694505_n.jpg|Tonpetty. 317536_249658021743327_573240029_n.jpg|Young Zeppeli. 296577_249657891743340_327338756_n.jpg|Young Jonathan. dio bby.PNG|Young Dio. 311136_249657918410004_2128337027_n.jpg|Young Erina. 313047_249657928410003_1948473077_n.jpg|Jonathan bursting into the Joestar estate, inflamed with rage towards Dio. 309170_249657941743335_1538135506_n.jpg|Jonathan and Dio about to fight. Incinerator.jpg|The Incinerator. 297265_249658138409982_102521903_n.jpg|Outside the temple of the Ripple Users. 310268_249657881743341_927870436_n.jpg|Inside the Joestar Estate. 296655_249658145076648_749102188_n.jpg|The area around the temple. 316870_250764444966018_93096581_n.jpg|Dio, grown up, in the second trailer. 309054_249657948410001_235005685_n.jpg|The street where the test subject of the Stone Mask took place. speedwagon movie.jpg|Speedwagon and Tattoo. 317762_249657975076665_517703947_n.jpg|Dio, after using the Stone Mask. 6np6.jpg|George Joestar, dead in his son's arms. 319612_249657968409999_1949447985_n.jpg|The Stone Mask 320344_249657985076664_1061222156_n.jpg|Dio, while fighting Jonathan on the rooftop of the Joestar estate. 312261_250764484966014_1712686190_n.jpg|Dio, seen again in the second trailer. 308433_249657961743333_10159045_n.jpg|Wang Chen. 299620_249657991743330_1997580617_n.jpg|Jonathan, after his fight with Dio at the Estate. 311658_249658031743326_1592424581_n.jpg|Will A. Zeppeli. 293924_250764504966012_568324553_n.jpg|Zeppeli in the second trailer. 293495_249658041743325_1696526512_n.jpg|Zeppeli, about to punch the frog. 303150_250764561632673_1928627929_n.jpg|Zeppeli, seen again in the trailer. 318650_249658011743328_1265914369_n.jpg|Zeppeli. Zeppeli vs Dio2.jpg|Zeppeli, attacking Dio. corega.jpg|Zeppeli, while Dio is countering his Ripple. Hamon.jpg|Dio is blocked by Jonathan. Zeppeli vs Dio.jpg|Jonathan, protecting his mentor from Dio's attack. 5ci4xt2.jpg|Ripples in Jonathan's recently healed arm, causing flowers to blossom on a tree. 300919_249658048409991_1746605640_n.jpg|Jonathan, at adulthood. 10dx8.jpg|Bruford's last words to Jonathan. 8sx0.jpg|Tarkus, about to attack Jonathan in the "Room of Dragon Decapitation". 305229_249658095076653_402923039_n.jpg|Dio, about to attack Jonathan. 02rw7.jpg|Jonathan, about to attack Dio with the Ripple. 315747_249658118409984_1832554447_n.jpg|Another shot of Jonathan sending the Ripple into Dio. 310154_249658078409988_420378710_n.jpg|Jonathan delivering the final blow. 307650_249658108409985_80759323_n.jpg|Another shot of Jonathan finishing Dio. 318436_249657911743338_1330984599_n.jpg|Dio kissing Erina. 398529_295801747128954_201568522_n.jpg|More detailed Designs of Jonathan and Dio, as well as Dark Knights Bruford and Tarkus. 292718_250764428299353_602999498_n.jpg|The Stone Mask, in the second trailer. 001lcl.jpg|Page 1 of the "Official Phantom Blood Movie Guide". 003bce.jpg|Page two, featuring designs for Dio, Dairo Brando, Wang Chen, and several Zombies, as well as some production shots. 002hl.jpg|Page three, featuring designs for Jonathan, George Joestar, Erina, Zeppeli, and Tonpetty, and a production shot of the Stone Mask. 005vnj.jpg 004fee.jpg 007bem.jpg 006xds.jpg 009nyk.jpg|Designs of Jonathan, George, Erina in adolescence and Adulthood. 008gdz.jpg|Dio, Zeppeli, and Jonathan. 011ldj.jpg|Zeppeli, and Tonpetty. 010hot.jpg|Dio, Dario, Wang Chen, and designs for Dark Knights Bruford and Tarkus. 012spi.jpg|Interview with Comedy Duo SPEEDWAGON Page 1. 012spi.jpg|Interview with Comedy duo Speedwagon page 1. 013qsq.jpg|Interview with Comedy duo Speedwagon 2. Promo & Concept Art PBPromoArt.png|Main Promo Art 390987 295801733795622 674928119 n.jpg|Poster to the movie. 0b04a88f958603d5bf664b2403cd07be.jpg|Promotional 2D Stone Mask give out with movie tickets for the film. 58762216 624.jpg|Jonathan and Dio, from adolescence to adulthood. 307416_258347040874425_502629935_n.jpg|Promotional images from the movie. 51gApWr3PTL._SS500_.jpg|Cover of a Magazine, promoting the film. 294204_249658075076655_2057495224_n.jpg|The castle at Windknights Lot. 301527_253559378019858_1593165291_n.jpg|Designs of Dio, Dario Brando, Wang Chen, Jonathan, George Joestar, Erina, Tonpetty, Zeppeli, and several Zombies. PBMovieConceptArtCast.jpg|Jonathan, George, Erina, and Erina at adulthood. PBMovieGuide.jpg|Jonathan, on the cover of the "Official Movie Guide". DioPBMovie.jpg|Vampire Dio's design. References Site Navigation Category:Animation